APH & APH Latinoamérica
by Chibi.fefi
Summary: Tal como lo dice el titulo, es una mezcla de APH y APH latinoamérica
1. Chapter 1

Olaa ̴ aca esta mi primer fic, lo hisimos yo, Chibi-fefi, y mis dos betas, Chibi-sama y

cami-chan!

Advertencias: hay un alto contenido de groserias por parte de chile

Disclaimer: Hetalia y Hetalia Latinoamérica no son mios y blah blah blah, A LEER!

* * *

- Era de madrugada, y había una cama donde dormían placidamente dos cuerpos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad… hasta que…

- riin riin ~- sonido barato de teléfono- las personas que dormían trataron de ignorarlo, pero no pudieron

- riin riin ~- el maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar.

- podrías contestar el maldito teléfono para que deje de sonar y yo pueda dormir!- gritaba histérico romano tapándose con una almohada.

- ya voy, ya voy- Antonio se levanto lentamente y contesto el aparato- diga-

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó una voz casi gritando.

- Antonio!, hola como estas, oye, estaba durmiendo y se me ocurrió la mejor idea!

- Cual?- el español lo único que quería era irse a la cama a dormir con romano.

- Como va a ser el día de acción de gracias en mi país, que te parece si tu y tu familia vienen a mi casa el viernes y se quedan la semana para celebrar juntos el día de acción de gracias?

- Etto…- Decía Antonio nervioso.

- Ahhh si!, invitare a muchos países, así que habrá mucha gente, será una gran fiesta!- Comenzó a gritar emocionado Estados Unidos.

- Pero… yo- Trataba de excusarse España.

- Que no se te olvide, trae a tus hijos latinos, nos vemos acá el viernes, adiós!

- Piiiiiii~- sonaba el teléfono avisando que el americano havía colgado

- Olle romano- el español miro a su compañero, pero este estaba dormido, así que decidió imitarlo, camino a la cama, abrió las mantas, abrazo a su amado y se puso a dormir, ya iría a ver a sus "pequeños" hijos cuando despertaran.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Latinoamérica

* * *

Una "pequeña" nación estaba en la cama, ignorando que alguien estaba forzando la ventana de su habitación para poder entrar. Cuando el extraño logro abrir la ventana, se dirigió a la cama donde dormía el muchacho y se acostó a su lado. El latino al notar el peso extra en su cama abrió un poco los ojos

- ah, hola Martin- y volvió a cerrarlos sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

-Oh, Manu, si tan solo fueras así conmigo todo el tiempo- Decía emocionado Argentina abrazando a Chile.

- …- Manuel al notar la situación rápidamente abrió los ojos y saltó de su cama escapando de los brazos de Martin- Wn, como mierda entraste aquí!-

- Así – el argentino señalo la ventana inocentemente.

- Mierda!...Te dije que dejarai de forzar las cerraduras wn*- Gritaba furioso el chileno dejando salir sus improperios, que si no los dijera no sería Chile.

- Eso no es una cerradura, es una ventana- Continuó con su inocencia Argentina tratando de abrazar a su amado Chile.

- Pe-Pero wn, tenía cerradura, es la misma wea!- gritaba enojado esquivando los abrazos de Martín.

- Cálmate, no sacas nada alterándote Manu- Decía con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Fuera!...Fleto ql…- Manuel comenzó a empujar a martin hacia la salida

- Che, no me darás el besito de buenos días?-se acerco a Manuel como queriendo besarlo, chile se comenzó a acercar también a martin, hasta que…. De un golpe lo lanzo a la calle

- Ni muerto wn!- Gritó Chile cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave.

* * *

10 minutos después

* * *

- Manuel abrió el agua del baño hasta llenar la bañera, para luego entrar en ella y tratar de relajarse.

- ahaaa ~ es tan relajante- Manuel hundio su cabeza en el agua, pero cuando la saco…se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable.

- hola manu!- Gritó emocionado Martín besando en la mejilla a Manu mientras estaba desprevenido.

- Que weaaaa.. Que haci aquí wn cerré la puerta con llave- Dijo pegándole un manotazo a martin dejándolo sentado en el piso.

- Pero... olvidaste cerrar la ventana Manu- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Sal de aquí!-Gritó con todas sus energías Chile levantándose de la tina, y quedando al descubierto

- Che Manu, no me imaginaba que fueras tan flaco.- dijo Martín señalando hacia abajo. El chileno se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa y se sonrojó un poco.

- Fleto de mierda lárgate de aquí- Le dijo señalando la puerta del baño mientras intentaba taparse lo más que podía.

- No, me gusta la vista ^^– Contestó sonriendo Argentina y Chile se sonrojo a mas no poder, podría competir con uno de los tomates de España. Rápidamente tomo una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura

- Ya me tapé, ahora fuera ctm – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas empujando a Argentina hacía la puerta del baño

- Che, ¿no te duele gritar tanto?- Preguntó Martín tapándose los oídos con las manos.

- Que te vayas wn! - Manuel al ver que el argentino no se movía, decidió pegarle una patada, sacándolo al pasillo de la casa.

- En eso el timbre de la casa suena y Chile se alteró, al parecer no podría estar tranquilo ese día - hay por dios!- chile se dirigió a abrir la puerta

- Quien eres y que queri?- ya estaba cabreado del día y recién estaba comenzando.

- Me dijeron que te avisara que tenias que ir a ecuador, antonio nos vendrá a visitar- Dijo rápidamente Perú antes que Chile lo golpeara por llamar a la puerta

- Papi antonio?- Preguntó una persona desde dentro de la casa.

- Argentina?- Preguntó Perú al ver al chico llegar al lado de Chile.

- Hola Perú! –Saludo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Manu, y este le daba una patada alejándolo de él.

- Que estaban….-señalando el hecho de que chile estaba solo con una pequeña (y cuando digo pequeña es que era muy pequeña) toalla amarrada a su cintura, y argentina no tenia puesta polera

- De que hablai?- pregunto el chileno. Luego se miró a él y miro a argentina (que por la magia del fanfic) no llevaba nada puesto de su cintura para arriba

- Agh…y ahora que mierda haci sin polera! – el chileno no entendia como es que el argentino estaba ahora semi desnudo en su casa- no es lo que tu crees Perú!-Le dijo a este recordando que estaba presente.

- Lo que pasa es que íbamos a tomar un baño juntos- y dicho esto, argentina abrazo a nuestro de por si ya nervioso chile

- Ya tai otra vez inventando weas!- Le gritó chile en la oreja por estar abrazandolo

- Buaa eres malo Manu, yo te quiero tanto- Lloraba Martín tapándose el oído que había sido dañado.

- Como sea, yo los dejo solos- Dijo perú con una gotita en la cien alejándose del lugar.

- No le creas a este wn Migue!- Le gritó tratando de alejarse de Argentina.

- Adiós ̴ nos vemos Perú~ !- Se despidió contento Argentina mientras besaba sorpresivamente el cuello de Chile.

- fleto ql dejame tranquilo!- Decía Chile golpeando en la cabeza a Argentina.

- Miguel, por lo que mas quieras espérame!- Gritó de paso a Perú que iba bien lejos ya

* * *

_ 1 hora después_

* * *

Estaban todos los países de latino América reunidos en ecuador cuando de un gran barco bajaron un animado españa y un hastiado italiano

- Llegue. Me extrañaron?- el español miro hacia todos lados, pero único que vio fue un grupo de adolescentes reunidos

- y mis hijos?- Preguntó colocando una mirada de decepción

Argentina se echo a llorar- buaaa somos invisibles!

- Argentina, imbécil, no somo invisibles, no nos debe reconocer- Dijo hastiado Chile

- Idiota- murmuraron todos los países

- Enserio?- dijo martin secándose las lagrimas

- Si- volvió a responder chile

- Papi Antonio, no te acuerdas de nosotros?- pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello café ondulado

-Hijos?- Preguntó mirando a sus hijos ya no tan pequeños con una cara emocionada

- Hasta que se da cuenta- Dijo con una cara da molestia Manuel.

- Chile, tu lo dijiste verdad?

- Por lo menos me recuerdas

- Deja de ser malcriado niño- a romano no le agrado que un adolescente tratara asi a SU Antonio

- Ustedes me criaron wns

- Pues nos equivocamos

- Ya me di cuenta - chile y romano estaban discutiendo cara a cara

- Jejejeje- risa nerviosa- Manuel, romano, deténganse- pedía españa

- Hmp- cada uno se dio la vuelta, y se dieron la espalda

- Ahora si, hijos! Los extrañe!

- Papi Antonio!- argentina fue el primero en irlo a saludar, seguido de chile que aunque, no lo admitiría jamás, lo quería mucho, luego el resto de los países se le fueron acercando para saludarlo

-Porque viniste papi?

- Veras…chile, porque no traes ropa?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo el chileno desviando la mirada

- Ok…como sea, tengo algo q decirles- los "pequeños" países se emocionaron

- Que es, que es?- preguntaron alegremente julio y Sebastián

- Tomos vallan por sus maletas, porque nos vamos a la casa de América

-Que?... Para que?- y como desquitándose por todo lo que le havia pasado en el día, chile siguió con su pesimismo

- Argentina

- Si papi?

- Ejecuta el plan G

- Plan G?- pregunto Manuel

- Enseguida papi- y tal como le dijo, ejecuto el plan G, le quito una revista a México del sur, la enrolló y golpeo con esta a chile en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

- Buen niño

- Ese es el plan G? pregunto romano

- Si, el plan "Golpea a chile" n.n

- Wow eres un padre asombroso- nótese el sarcasmo en la vos de romano

- Muy bien mis niños, vallan por sus maletas, nos quedaremos por toda una semana en casa de Alfred-todos se dirigieron a sus casas para ir a buscar sus equipajes

- Argentina, espera

- Que pasa?

- trae también una maleta para chile

- Esta bien

* * *

_ 2 horas después _

* * *

los pequeños países subían al barco por la rampa, los hermanos México ivan discutiendo entre si, Belice Bolivia y Brasil iban conversando de cómo seria la casa del americano, Uruguay, Colombia y costa rica iban subiendo en silencio, Guayana francesa, el salvador, Haití , republica dominicana, Guatemala, ecuador, Venezuela y honduras iban discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido y Perú iba ayudando a argentina a llevar la maleta de chile, ya que martin llevaba a Manuel sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas. Este de cuando en cuando hablaba

- yo no hablo incoherencias… pero me gusta la gelatina- luego de hablar el chileno se volvía a quedar profundamente dormido

- jajajajaja WTF? – ni Argentina ni Perú entendieron porque el comentario. Solo siguieron subiendo y lo dejaron en una cama

- zzzzz- porque españa vino en un barco y no en avión?- zzzzz

argentina escucho aquello y le pareció interesante, después de todo era verdad, así que salio al pasillo a buscar a su padre.

Lo encontró en la proa del barco acosando romano

- déjame idiota!

- vamos romano, solo un beso

- ya te dije que no!- y luego de esto de pego un cabezazo y se fue corriendo

- wooo, se parecen a nosotros

- aich aich aich aich aich …- Antonio estaba en el piso sobandose la cabeza

- papi españa?

- Oh, martin eres tu, que ocurre

- Una pregunta, porque nos viniste a buscar en un barco y no en avión?

- Etto… no lo se jejejeje- risa nerviosa- pero... como llegaste a pensar en eso

- Eheee… pues

- Lo escuchaste de chile?

- See T.T

* * *

_mientras tanto en el cuarto de paraguay y peru_

* * *

- ahaa ~, que delicia de cama- Paraguay se estiro completamente en esta, formando una estrella con su cuerpo

- enserio?-Perú salto hacia la cama cayendo encima del pobre Carlos

- miguel, me pesas

miguel al oir esto acomodo sus rodillas a cada lado de Carlos, y al notar su posición se le ocurrió algo

- oye Carlos, no quieres hacer algo entretenido sin salir de la cama?- le dijo al paraguayo en tono insinuante

- no te comportes como Argentina por favor

- oho y yo que quería jugar- luego se recostó a un lado de Carlos, y le hizo un ademán con la mano de que se apoyara en su pecho, el otro lo obedeció, quedando dormido a los pocos minutos

* * *

_ Mientras tanto en el pasillo_

* * *

- me aburroo~ -se quejaba el brasileño- hagamos algo Uruguay siii ̴ ?

- Esta bien, que quieres hacer?

- Ni idea jejeje, ya se!

- que juguemos football?

- No, pero esa es mejor

- Muy bien, pero… en que pensabas

- Oh, En nada

- Vamos dime

- Pensé en que si me atabas al extremo de una cuerda, y atabas el otro extremo a la parte trasera del barco este me podría remolcar ^-^

Idiota- pensó para sus adentros Uruguay

- pero… si vamos a jugar football necesitaremos mas personas, así que vamos a buscar a los demás

Y así México del norte, Ecuador, Bolivia republica dominicana, Guayana francesa, Belice Guatemala, Honduras, Haití, el salvador, brasil y Uruguay pasaron el viaje jugando football. Y México del sur, Colombia, costa rica y Venezuela se dedicaron a hablar sobre bueno, cosas de mujeres

* * *

Aclaraciones del cap: los paises le dicen papi, porque aunque sean adolescentes, siguen siendo unos niños

Muuy bien, para los que no conoscan, o no sean chilenos, les dire mas o menos el significado del insulto favorito de Manu.

Wn, aca en chile sirve para casi todo, como sujeto principalmente, pero es un comodin, no lo olviden y los otros insultos, si quieren el significado mandenmelo en rr porque son un poco… bueno lla entienden.

Se aceptan criticas costructivas!

PD: si no recibo rr no seguire el fic, asique porfavor si les gusto comenten!


	2. Capitulo dos parte I

Bueno aquí otro cap de esta rara historia que escribo cada ves que puedo, y cuando pienso cosas tan idiotas que la gente me mira raro n.n

Algo que ayudara mucho en el fic es que Cami-chan Regreso de visitar a Martin (si, estaba en Argentina, y lo peor de todo NO ME QUISO LLEVAR!)

Cami-chan: no me cabiai en la maleta po

Chibi-fefi: ¬¬!

Cami-chan: Gané!

* * *

El viaje transcurrió normal, cuando desembarcaron en territorio americano* El pequeño chile seguía inconsciente así que argentina tuvo que volver a cargarlo. Al desembarcar los países, notaron que el americano los esperaba con un "gran" auto.

- hola! Y bienvenidos a Estados unidos!

- Hola ~ - dijeron todos al unísono

- Wow! Ustedes si que han crecido- el americano estaba sorprendido- vengan, suban y vallamos a mi casa

Lo países comenzaron a subir al auto, y no paso mucho tiempo para que surgieran los problemas-

- Correte idiota!-Gritaba uno de los países que no se podían distinguir entre tanta gente.

- No puedo, no hay mas espacio, Argentina esta muy acá- Gritaba otro que apenas se le veía la mano.

- Brasil, no me culpes a mi, has tratado de acomodar dos personas en el lugar para una?- Decía Argentina tratando de acomodarse junto con Manu en el asiento.

- Y es mi culpa que tu lo hayas dejado inconsciente?- así Brasil y Argentina comenzaron a pelear por tonterías

- Yo quiero la ventana!

- Que? Estas loco, me toca a mi!

- Ahora quien es el loco, yo la pedí primero

- Y que? , yo la pedí después

- Eso no tiene lógica

- No se preocupen, porque yo, el héroe, ira a la ventana

- Pero… tu no deberías manejar?

- Pero si no tengo permiso ^.^

- Y como trajiste eso hasta acá?

- Digamos que no fue mi mejor idea- Antonio seguía sin entender al americano

- Como sea yo conduciré- así Antonio tomó el control del auto y se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, el viaje transcurrió relativamente normal, solo hubieron un par de peleas y algunos insultos y golpes entre las naciones.

- Bueno, aquí estamos-dijo el rubio abriendo los brazos y señalando su casa

- Por fin, puedo dejar a manu en alguna parte?- Preguntó cansado Martin, no servia para la actividad física.

- Aun lo estas cargando?

- Si migue, pero la verdad no me molesta- Argentina iba a entrar a la casa del americano, pero cuando caminaba se tropezó y cayo al suelo, quedando encima de Manuel, este por el golpe se despertó

Que pasa - chile bostezó – porque me pesa el cuerpo?- miro su pecho y vio a Martín sobre este

Aléjate de mi FLETO CULIAO! – y patio al Argentino en el estomago, por el impacto del golpe salio literalmente volando

* * *

- O.O Martín puede volar- Brasil miraba asombrado como el argentino viajaba por los aires, producto del impacto que le dio el chileno

- Te apuesto 100 dólares a que aterriza en la casa de Alfred - dijo Juan

- Los mismos 100 a que aterriza en esa fuente - le respondio

- 500 a que ninguno le acierta!

- Hecho!- Hecho!- así, México del norte, Brasil y Uruguay, esperaron a ver donde aterrizaba el argentino. Este al caer, termino adolorido sobre un árbol, sin posibilidades de poder bajarse

- Gane!- gritaba feliz el uruguayo

- Muy bien, traigan sus cosas a la casa, son los últimos en llegar, todos los demás los están esperando

- OK~ - dijeron todos al unísono. Mientras los demás países entraban, Sebastián le quito el dinero de las manos a Luciano y Juan, dejándolos como piedras por perder dinero*

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el árbol.

* * *

- Hey, alguien que me ayude a bajar de aquí!- Martín gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era escuchado por ninguno de los miembros d su familia- Papi? Alguien? quien sea. por favor ayudaa! T-T

- Dentro de la casa

Todos los países que ya habían llegado, estaban reunidos en el salón esperando a que las naciones faltantes aparecieran. Alemania estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del americano, leyendo un libro, Italia a su vez, estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Alemania, Japón se encontraba junto a Grecia jugando con un pequeño gatito blanco. Arthur estaba discutiendo con Francia, China se encontraba dormido abrasando un enorme peluche de Hello Kitty, y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Rusia, que a su vez solo sonreía como siempre. Y el pequeño Matthew, solo estaba sentado con Kumajiro en brazos, ya que nadie percibía que él se encontraba allí. Básicamente, los países estaban demasiado aburridos como para hacer algo.

- En la sala solo se oía el sonido de un reloj. Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación

- holaa ̴ ya llegamos!- todos los presente se giraron hacia el norteamericano, y vieron que detrás de él venían Antonio y Romano con una tropa de adolescentes a sus espaldas

- ve ̴ pero si son mis sobrinos- Feliciano corrió a saludarlos- ne, pero hermano, no falta uno?

- Eh? – romano no lo havia notado, pero, si parecía que faltaba uno

- Haber…. Uno, dos, tres….- mientras la "mami" estaba contando a sus hijos, alguien abrió la puerta tras ellos

- Waa T.T porque no me fueron a ayudar

- Pero que te paso pequeño?- el ver al adolescente estaba adolorido, raspado y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, saco el lado paternal del Alemán ( n/a que tierno, quiero ver a Lud cuidando a pequeños rubios amantes de la pasta, y a mini italianos ordenados y estrictos ^ ^)

- Ellos- dijo apuntando a sus "excelentes" padres, y a sus " amorosos" hermanos- me dejaron colgando del árbol de afuera

- ¬¬- los presentes no podían creer lo irresponsables que eran el español y el italiano

- no te preocupes, si quieres, tu tío Francis puede hacerte sentir mejor- le dijo el francés entregándole una roza a Martín

- aléjate de mi hermano! – Chile patio al francés, dejándolo en el piso y sin aire

- me agrada ese chico – dijo Rusia sonriendo

- muy bien que les parece si ahora vamos a elegir las habitaciones?

- Siii ~ donde están, donde están, donde están, donde están?- decía emocionada Colombia

- Arriba, pero… por la cantidad de personas, tendremos que dormir de a dos, así que, ahora elijan una pareja- luego de unos minutos, muchas peleas y unos cuantos golpes, se lograron armar las parejas, las cuales quedaron mas o menos asi

* * *

Ludwig _ Feliciano

Rusia _ China

Alfred _ Arthur

Romano _ Antonio

Grecia _ Japón

Francia _ Canadá

Chile _ Argentina

Perú _ Paraguay

Uruguay _ Brasil

Ecuador _ México del norte

Bolivia _ República Dominicana

Guatemala _ El salvador

Belice _ Guayana francesa

Costa rica _ México del sur

Colombia _ Venezuela

* * *

- Me iré a bañar- chile quería lograr lo que intento hacer en la mañana

- Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, Martín lo empezó a seguir. Pero cuando Manu entro en la habitación, le cerró la puerta en la cara al argentino

- Che Manu abrime! – al cabo de unos minutos de que Martín llamara a la puerta como histérico, esta se abrió dejando ver al chileno sin polera

- O/O Manu eres hermoso- la cara del Argentino brillaba

- Cállate wn!- Manu Golpeo al argentino y luego cerró la puerta, dejando a Martín tirado en el pasillo nuevamente

parece que no conseguiré entrar-Martín lanzo un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a pasearse por los cuartos, para ver que hacían los demás.

Se asomo a las primeras 5 habitaciones, encontrando a sus hermanos profundamente dormidos. Luego continúo con las de enfrente, el panorama no era muy distinto, solo que el resto de los países dormían juntos.

Se asomo a la primera habitación y encontró a Japón dormido sobre Grecia, quien a su ves lo abrazaba por la espalda, pegándolo a su pecho

- que tiernos-dijo martín en un susurro- me recuerdan a Migue y Carlos n/n

Continúo su recorrido por las habitaciones. En la segunda puerta, encontró al francés pervertido y una persona que no havia visto nunca, en un comienzo pensó que se trataba del Americano, pero él estaba en otra habitación, además de que el que estaba con el francés, tenía una presencia distinta, una muy débil, casi inadvertible. Además de que llevaba una polera con una hoja de maple de color rojo, y con la leyenda de I´m Canadá.

Siguió paseándose por las habitaciones, entro silenciosamente en el cuarto numero tres, encontrando al americano arrodillado junto a la cama de Inglaterra, se podía apreciar que estaban profundamente dormidos. Comenzó a divagar de si debería o no despertarlo, ya que si Alfred dormía en esa posición, despertaría adolorido, después de todo lo savia por experiencia propia

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

- Ese weon de Bo-Bolivia, aun no pa-para de we-wearme- Manu estaba ebrio, lo que ocasionaba que hablara con dificultad

- Manu, deja de moverte tanto, nos vamos a caer!- decía argentina, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el chileno no se cayera, ya que Martín también había bebido, lo que ocasionaba que no tuviera mucho equilibrio

- cállate!, ni que te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras

- así que quieres que te deje solo

- noo … quiero que me sigas como psicópata a mi casa- dijo Manu en tono sarcástico

- ok, te dejo aquí- el argentino dejo al chileno por su cuenta, pero cuando iba a la mitad de la calle, oyó como algo (o en este caso alguien) fue a parar al piso. Cuando se volteo, y vio a Manu tirado en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente

- zzzz…- el argentino suspiro y se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Manu. Lo tomo en sus brazos, y camino hacia la casa del chileno

- deberías dejar de beber tanto- entro en la casa del chileno, y lo dejo en la cama. Cuando se iba noto que Manu estando ebrio, se veía incluso mas lindo que en general. Manu estaba profundamente "dormido", con una expresión tranquila, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El argentino decidió quedarse un poco más, para observar a Manu dormir, pero acabo durmiéndose el también

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un adolorido chileno se despertaba. Se trató de parar, pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que se volvió a recostar.

Maldita resaca- al tratar de acomodarse en su cama, noto que el argentino estaba dormido a su lado, con las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos cruzados sobre su cama y la cabeza apoyada sobre estos. Lo iba a patear y a decirle que se fuera a su casa pero recordó como lo había tratado la noche anterior. Y que aún así, él lo había cuidado.

Decidió despertar a Martín, para que se pusiera en otra posición. Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente

- mmm… acepto –decía el argentino entre sueños

- que demo? – trato moviéndolo un poco más

- Manu no estas feliz? Ahora estamos casados

- O.o – el chileno ahora le dio una bofetada, logrando despertar al argentino, quien se incorporó rápidamente

- Que paso!- pero al pararse, sus piernas le dolieron horriblemente, haciendo que cayera sobre Manuel- hehehe… hola Manu – risa nerviosa por parte de Martín. A Manu lo comenzó a rodear un aura negra – por favor no me mates!- grito el argentino, protegiéndose la cabeza con sus manos

- para de gritar weon!- Manu cubría sus oídos con sus manos

- lo- lo siento

- no importa… mira Martín, escucha, y escucha bien por qué solo lo diré una vez- Manuel tomo aire y hablo

- gracias- seguido de esto, el chileno se sonrojó

- O/O – el argentino no lo podía creer

MANUEL DICIENDO GRACIAS!

- el argentino nuevamente trató de pararse para abrazar a Manu, pero al hacerlo, sus rodillas le volvieron a doler

- ahaa~ -gritó el argentino

-que deji de gritar weón!

- Lo siento… pero, mis piernas…

- Te duelen verdad?- el argentino solo asintió con la cabeza

Chile lanzó un suspiro- quédate acá ok?

- Esta bien- Manu acomodó a Martín en su cama, y luego se fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió traía consigo unas pastillas y un vaso con agua

- Toma

- Que es? – pregunto Martín

- Un analgésico, te quitara el dolor

- Así, por mas que el cuerpo le dolió todo el día, valió la pena, ya que paso ese tiempo rodeado de las atenciones de Manu

* * *

End Fash Back

* * *

El solo recuerdo de ese día lo hacía sentir feliz. Decidió dejarlos como estaban, después de todo, si el americano tenía suerte, tal vez pasaba el día siguiente junto a un cariñoso ingles.

Cerró la puerta, y continuó con su camino, abrió la puerta que seguía, y encontró a China durmiendo, aun abrazado a su peluche. Al lado de Yao, estaba el ruso, aparentemente dormido. Pero cuando Martín se dio la vuelta para irse….

- que pasa niño?

- Lo- lo siento! – el argentino se disculpaba asustado

- Shh…- lo cayo el ruso- esta durmiendo, le afecta mucho el cambio de horario- Yao se removió entre sueños, mientras Ivan le acariciaba la cabeza mirándolo con cariño

- Lo-lo lamento- se disculpaba ahora en un susurro

- No te preocupes, pero, que pasa?

- Es que, como Manu me dejo afuera del cuarto, me aburrí y entonces comencé a pasearme por las habitaciones

- Ya veo… y porque te dejo afuera?

- No lo se, a veces pienso que me odia- al decir estas palabras, la mirada de Martín se entristeció

- Si te interesa mi opinión, la verdad no creo qué te odie

- En serio?- el argentino estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- Si, pero la verdad no puedo decirlo con certeza, pues no los conozco lo suficiente, si quieres hablar con alguien sobre eso, te recomiendo que vallas a ver a tus padres (N/A Quien diría que Rusia da buenos consejos!)

- Gracias eso haré!- el argentino salió corriendo de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta hizo ruido, lo que hizo que Yao se medio-despertara

- Hmm…? Que pasa?

- No te preocupes, y vuelve a dormir- Ivan volvió a acomodar a Yao, quien se quedó dormido sobre el cuerpo del ruso

* * *

Territorio americano* No sabia como llamarlo, ya que después de todo el continente entero es América, pero ustedes ya entienden

Dinero* quiero dejar en claro que apostaron dólares, no el dinero de cada uno de los países (elegí dólares porque es una moneda universal, además es la moneda que usa el anfitrión, y ya saben lo que dicen, el que pone la casa manda n.n)

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capi, bueno la verdad una parte, ya que según yo, es mejor leer de poco en poco. Ya que al menos a mí, los capis largos me terminan aburriendo.

Como sea, dejare dos cosas muy en claro:

La primera, que actualizaremos cada una o dos semanas, no mas que eso, mi idea original era hacerlo cada semana, pero ya saben lo difícil que es estar en el colegio, hacer deportes, y actividades extracurriculares – suspiro- si sigo así no sobreviviré mucho mas.

* * *

Como sea; lo segundo que les voy a decir es que estos son los nombres que use para el capi: Argentina (Martín Hernández)

Belice (Benjamín Sparraw)

Bolivia, (Julio Paz)

Uruguay, (Sebastián Artigas).

México (del norte y del sur) Juan Pedro, y Itzel Sánchez, respectivamente

José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)

Catalina Gómez (Colombia)

Fernanda Vásquez de Coronado (Costa Rica)

Gregorio Duarte (República Dominicana)

Francisco Burgos (Ecuador)

Efraín de la Vega (Guatemala)

Luis Ángel Morazán del Valle (Honduras)

Ana María Bolívar (Venezuela)

René Agi (Haití)

Abel Montufar (Guayana Francesa)

Salvador Alvarado (El Salvador)

Miguel Cáceres (Perú)

* * *

Espero que ahí estén todos; de antemano, lo siento por cualquier error en cuanto a historia. De verdad muchas gracias por los review, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo n.n

Criticas, alabanzas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc. Háganmelas llegar, aha y si quieren que pase algo en especial, o con alguna pareja en especial (siempre y cuando la aprobemos) estaré encantada de complacerlas ^ ^

PD: _allie_, me gustaría responderte el review, pues sobretodo ame tu frase de "_ amo a Chile CTM es weon mas aweonadamente sersi"_


	3. Capitulo dos parte II

Capitulo 3

- Hola habla Cami-chan ¡! Ya que soy la beta numero 1 de Chibi –Fefy y estoy pasando el limpio su fic!

Me da gusto por fin saludarlos personalmente hahaha!

- Chibi- Fefy: ya llegue!

- Cami-chan: Hola!

- Chibi-Fefy: Partamos con la historia!

* * *

- Gracias eso haré!- el argentino salió corriendo de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta hizo ruido, lo que hizo que Yao se medio-despertara

- Hmm…? Que pasa? - aru

- No te preocupes, y vuelve a dormir- Ivan volvió a acomodar a Yao, quien se quedó dormido sobre el cuerpo del ruso

* * *

Martín sabia que la habitación Antonio y Romano era la subsiguiente, pero la curiosidad lo venció y abrió la puerta que quedaba. En esta estaban Italia y Alemania, pudo ver que Feliciano se acostaba en la cama de Ludwig, y como este, al sentir el cuerpo del otro, instintivamente lo abrasaba, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo

- que lindos o/o , porque Manu no hace eso?- e auto pregunto argentina. Repentinamente Martín cambio de deprimido a alegre- ya se! Lo entrenare para que haga eso! hahahaha! (risa psicopata)

Argentina- nuevamente animado por lograr su meta, fue a la habitación de sus padres

- Papi, necesito que me ayudes

- que pasa? – el Español estaba sentado en su cama sobándose la cabeza

- que te paso? – pregunto Martín extrañado

- nada importante

- ok ~ , oye tu crees que Manu me odie- argentina lo miro con ojitos de perro esperando la respuesta

- no

- enserio?- la cara del argentino se ilumino nuevamente

- si, es solo que es muy tsundere ^.^ lo mas probable es que LO HALLA HEREDADO DE SU MADRE!- dijo enfatizando la ultima parte

- callate idiota!- respondió una voz desde dentro del baño de la habitación- y deja de decir que yo soy su madre!

- ?- Martín tenia una cara de WTF?

- Mira, Manuel es contigo como Romano conmigo. Bueno en realidad con todo el mundo, pero con nosotros, son aún peor, nos insultan, nos golpean y nos gritan que los dejemos en paz, pero en el fondo nos quieren mucho , por eso no quiero que lo dejes solo nunca, me lo prometes?

- Seguro Papi n.n – así, ambos juntaron sus meñiques, y sellaron la promesa (pasado a tierra de osos XD)

- Y tu prometeme que nunca te divorciaras de Romano

- Jajaja esta bien

Desde dentro del baño la vos de romano se volvió a escuchar- ya puedo salir?

- Si

- Gracias por el conse... – cuando Martín estaba por irse, Romano abrió la puerta, y Martín al voltearse a verlo, vio lo que según el es "la cosa mas linda que alguien puede hacer por ti"

Romano vestido con un lindo traje de sirvienta de color verde y blanco*

- Que lindo te ves Mami- dicho esto al argentino le llegó un cuaderno a la cabeza

- Ay mi cabeza- Martín estaba e el suelo sobándose la frente

- Oye no le pegues! – reclamo el Español

- Bueno, entonces te golpeo a ti! - respondió furioso el italiano

- Que pero porque?- Dijo Antonio

- Porque me dijiste que podía salir

- Y podías o no?

- Pero el todavía estaba aquí! – dijo Romano señalando a su adolorido hijo

- Y que? -

- Aish, eres un idiota

- Lo seré, pero…-dijo agarrando a Romano por la cintura – Martín, no crees que se ve lindo?

- Claro que si!- dijo este levantando el pulgar

- Que pasa acá! – los países se habían despertado alarmados por los gritos que daban los países reunidos en aquella habitación!

- O.o – los países se quedaron con una cara de desconcierto al ver al italiano mayor vestido así

- Hermano que bien te ves! – dijo Feliciano

- Ca- callate imbécil!- le gritaba histérico romano, el cual estaba mas rojo que un tomate

- Pe- pero porque?, si se te ve muy bien

- Italia-kun, mejor callese- le recomendó Japón

El italiano mayor proyectaba un aura oscura y maligna, que al parecer, todos los presente, menos Feliciano notaban

- Per….- Doitsu (N/A: extrañaba llamarlo así xD) le cubrió la boca para que evitar que Romano matara a su hermano en ese mismo lugar

- Hnphm- el italiano al parecer no se iba a callar, por lo que Ludwig opto por lo mas sano, quito su mano y rápidamente beso a el italiano en los labios, Italia hizo puso una cara de sorpresa pero luego comenzó a responderle el beso. Feliciano pronto se relajo.

Luego Doitsu se llevo a Italia hacia su habitación

Los demás presentes los imitaron yéndose del lugar, ya que presentían que si se quedaban allí mucho tiempo mas les pasaría algo muuy~ malo. Así, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, bueno casi todos, ya que cuando Chile se iba, Martín lo tomo del brazo, impidiendo su salida

- Papi, como crees que se vería Manu con un traje como ese?

- Que ni se te ocurra pensarlo weon!

- Que gran idea! Toma- Antonio busco entre sus cosas, y le entrego una bolsa de papel, ahora mejor váyanse – Antonio estaba haciendo cosas inhumanas para que la "Mami" no matara ni a sus hijos ni a él.

Manu se fue a su cuarto arrastrando a Argentina con él, ya que Martín no lo soltaba, este sabia que si lo hacía , se quedaría afuera nuevamente

Martín logro entrar a la habitación con Manu, pero su alegría no duro mucho, ya que al ver el cuarto, pudo ver las cosas de chileno regadas por todos lados, parecía que una guerra se hubiera librado en la habitación

- Ma- Manu, qu-que paso aquí?

- A que te refieres? – Manuel se estiro en su cama, la cual por alguna razón estaba deshecha

Al argentino le dio un tic en el ojo derecho – me refiero, al, que porque la habitación esta desordenada

- Aha? Pero si para mi esta normal, como sea, es que necesitaba una polera que estaba hasta el fondo de la maleta, ademas de que perdí mi celular

- Ehe… Manu- Martín apuntó a la mesita de noche. El chileno se volteó a ver a donde apuntaba el argentino

- Mi celular! – el chileno lo tomó y se lanzó a abrazar al argentino, quien por el golpe se cayó al piso, luego el chileno se paró y abandonó la habitación. Martín quedó como el las nubes por la acción del chileno

- Por fin Manu me abrazo por gusto…- repentinamente el argentino cayó en cuenta de algo importante- un momento – Martín se levantó de golpe – D8 me dejo la limpieza a mi solo!

* * *

Pasaron diez minutos en los que las naciones se depertaban, y Martín arreglaba el desastre que hizo Chile

* * *

- Atención, todos bajen a la sala!- la voz del americano se escuchaba en toda la casa seguida de un...

- CALLATE ALFRED!- por parte del ingles

* * *

En la sala

* * *

- ok ~ como hubo un pequeño altercado-dijo alfred mirando a la "feliz pareja" de antonio y lovino. el último, al oir esto se sonrojó. La actividad para esta noche es... - (chan chan!) – KAROKE!

- eh? – dijeron los países al unísono

- exactamente como lo dije, esta noche tendremos un karaoke! Además de mucha comida y bebida!

- Y que canciones hay? - preguntó Rusia

- Muy buena pregunta! , Japón! - dijo el americano, ando pie para que comenzara a hablar el oriental

- pues verán, el karaoke esta conectada a una computadora la cual en su memoria tiene mas de 7.000.000 de canciones, y si no la tiene, la pueden descargar desde Internet

- si para eso tengo banda ancha jajajajajaja…(risa histérica)

Al japones le apareció una gotita en la sien por el comentario del americano

- pero antes, todos ustedes deberán ayudarme con los preparativos – anuncio el anfitrión

- bien – contestaron las naciones al unísono

- ok, sepárense en los siguientes grupos

**GRUPO 1**

**Alemania**

**Honduras**

**Haití**

**Guatemala**

**El salvador**

**Brasil**

**Grecia**

**Rusia**

**Paraguay**

**Perú**

**Uruguay**

**Argentina**

**Chile**

**Inglaterra**

**Bolivia

* * *

**

**GRUPO 2**

**Italia (s)**

**Francia**

**Canadá**

**China**

**Japón**

**España**

**México (s)**

**Ecuador**

**Belice**

**Guayana francesa**

**Colombia**

**Venezuela**

**Costa rica**

**República Dominicana

* * *

**

Los del grupo n° 1 irá a armar el escenario y los relacionado con él. Los del grupo número dos, irán a la cocina a preparar algo para comer

A los países parecía no disgustarles la idea del americano, hasta que...

- Olle alfred – dijo el ingles

- Que pasa arthur? – respondió este

- No me quieres poner en el grupo numero dos? – le pidio Arthur con una cara a la cual el americano no se iva a poder resistir

- En tanto, Francis y antonio le decian por todos los medios posibles que no lo hiciera, pero el americano estaba ensimismado viendo al ingles

- Entonces, me dejaras? – el ingles tenía al americano comiendo de su mano

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo argentina

Pensamientos de Arthur – " maldito niño ya estaba a dos segundos de que Alfred me dijera que si!"

- Yo lo apoyo – dijo Francia

- Y se podria saber porque? – pregunto muy cortésmente el ingles

- Porque se veria mal intoxicar a los invitados- respondió el rubio mayor

- Eso mismo – dijo Martin

- Porque lo dicen – dijo inglaterra con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo

- Recuerdas hace unos veranos cuando Antonio nos cuidaba?* – le preguntó el rubio menor

- Si, porque?

- Tu nos diste de tus galletas, y nos dejaste inconscientes por dos dias y sin poder comer normalmente por semanas

- Esto…-trató de excusarse el inglés

- O.o – los presentes no podian creer que Arthur havía logrado dejar a veinte naciones fuera de combate sin siquiera intentarlo

- La comida de Arthur me da miedo – dijo Feliciano temblando

- A mi tambien- dijo romano igual que su hermano

- Ya se! – dijo el americano tratando de aligerar el ambiente

- Que?- preguntaron todos al unísono

- Arthur, si tu y tu equipo terminan antes que el grupo número dos, puedes ayudarlos

- Me parece bien! - dijo feliz el ingles.

Y así cada uno se fue a donde devían

* * *

- Muy bien , hay que aser esto, y hacerlo rápido, Grecia, despiértate! – comensó a decir, o más bien griar Inglaterra

- Genial, tendremos a este loco gritandonos todo el tiempo, hasta que terminemos esto – Comensó a decir Manu

- Sera un la~rgo rato – le respondió Ludwig

- Me agradas alemán – volvió a hablar Chile

- Igualmente – dijo alemania*

* * *

Mientrastanto en la cosina…

* * *

Alfred estaba tratando de llamar la atención de los demas

-muuy bien! a menos que quieran que Iggy nos mate a todos, les recomiendo que se apuren y se pongan a cocinar

- si! – contestaron todos los presentes, el solo pensar en tener que comer algo que cosinara el británico ya les daba escalofríos.

* * *

Verde y blanco*: pues la verdad, según yo, esos son los colores ( si mi memoria no me engaña)

* * *

Notas finales:  
bien, aquí esta el otro cap, me huviera gustado subirlo antes (de hecho lo tenía listo desde hace mucho) pero como pasan cosas que uno no espera, no lo pude subir antes.

Cortesía de Cami-chan y su inteligencia haremos una encuesta, la pareja mas votada tendrá un fanfic hecho exclusivamente para ella! asique, dejen un rr y voten por su pareja favorita!

No olviden que pueden dejar comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc

Dejen un rr o no seguiré

Acepto atomatasos, botellasos de vodka, hamburguesas, a un Inglaterra ebrio y to~do lo que me quieran mandar nwn

Nos leemos luego bye~


	4. Capitulo dos parte III

Chibi-fefi- tendré que inventar este capitulo a medida que valla escribiendo, ya que alguien se quedo con mi cuaderno… kolkolkolkolkol Cami-chan pagara por eso muy pronto *sonrisa psicópata tipo Rusia*

* * *

Alfred estaba tratando de llamar la atención de los demás

- Muuy bien~ a menos que quieran que Iggy nos mate a todos, les recomiendo que se apuren y se pongan a cocinar

- si! – contestaron todos los presentes, el solo pensar en tener que comer algo que cocinara el británico ya les daba escalofríos.

- Ahaa~ , por fin terminamos - decía felizmente el chileno, sentándose en el escenario

- Si – dijo Alemania imitando al latino, ambos estaban exhaustos por el trabajo recién hecho

* * *

Mientras tanto, el rubio ingles se dirigía a la cocina para reclamar la promesa que le había hecho el americano

En la cocina

* * *

- Cuidado! – el menor de los Italia iba pasando con una gran cacerola repleta de agua

- Ya terminamos! – dijo, o mas bien gritó el británico mientras abría la puerta de la cocina azotándole contra la pared

- No, no pueden haber terminado! – dio exaltado el americano

- Uwaa! – Feliciano se tropezó con Alfred, haciendo que e agua que llevaba le cayera encima a Arthur- waa lo lamento! – trataba de disculparse Feliciano. Inglaterra quedó completamente mojado, haciendo que su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo, y, como la polera que llevaba era blanca, esta se traslució haciendo que se viera todo el pecho del mayor

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió Arthur

- Creo que deberías irte a cambiar Iggy – sugirió Alfred en tono de preocupación

- No, estoy bien

Arthur comenzó a ayudar a los del segundo grupo, pero un intento de violación por parte de cierto francés, lo hizo reconsiderar la propuesta del americano

- Waa~ maldito sexo-pata! – fue lo último que dijo Arthur mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a buscar ropa seca

- que le paso a Inglaterra? – pregunto Martín a romano, quien había salido de la cocina a la sala

- no quieres saber

- ok… como sea, tengo hambre, les falta mucho? – pregunto el Argentino con tono pedante

- suspiro - no, solo queda traer las cosas

- ya era hora

Mientras el ahora **mas** violable Inglaterra se bañaba, los países se peleaban por quien cantaba primero

- ve tú

- no, ve tú

- yo no quiero – estas frases y muchas otras parecidas se escuchaban por toda la sala

- nosotros queremo~s – dijo o mas bien gritó México del Sur

- no, yo no quiero - gritaba su hermano, a quien tenía firmemente agarrado por el brazo

- callate, cantar no es tan malo- estas ves era costa rica quien se incorporaba a la pelea

- si es tan entretenido porque no cantan tu y mi hermana?

- Pues… porque, yo no canto bien- dijo apenada la costarricense

- Y que, alguien se opone? – preguntó Juan a todos los países que se encontraban allí

- No! – dijeron al unísono todas las naciones

- Muy bien! – dijo finalmente Itzel- entonces… que cantamos?

- Mmm… - se juntaron e hicieron un circulo con sus brazos para poder hablar en "privado" y cada cierto tiempo miraban al otro México, cuando por fin se separaron, Japón preguntó si ya habían decidido la canción. coco subió al escenario y le dijo el nombre al oído

- Muy bien, mientras se carga la canción iremos por los trajes – anuncio Itzel

- Trajes? – pregunto su hermano

- Si, y tu nos ayudaras – juan al imaginarse que podría ver a su hermana y a Costa Rica semis desnudas acepto de inmediato

* * *

5 minutos después

* * *

- estamos listás! - anunciaron finalmente las dos chicas

- muy bien – Japón bajo las luces de la sala y prendió las del escenario (si se preguntan igual que yo el porque demo la casa de américa esta tan bien equipada… pues dejemos-lo en que Alfred es Alfred)

Mientras todos los preparativos para el número de las latinas se llevaban a cabo, todos los países se preguntaban porque demonios el mexicano estaba vestido como un tipo rubio shota, viola-ble uke y que parecía que tenia menos de 10 años, y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente humillación, el muy caliente cof, cof perdón,casanova de Francis comenzó a lanzarle frases no aptas para menores, y como no recuerdo en que clasificación puse esta cosa, lo censuraremos… lo que dijo iba mas o menos así

- te ves muy beep, tanto que te beep con beep y beep… / debido a que seguir podría dañar la salud mental de los lectores mas de lo que ya está, mejor dejamos el resto a la imaginación/

Todos se alejaron 3 metros del francés

- vamos , como si ustedes no lo pensaran

- si, esto es verdad (murmullo general) – luego, todos se volvieron a acercar al francés, a tiempo para poder ver a los dos hermanos México vestidos de los gemelos Kagamine, y a Costa Rica vestida como Miku cantar y bailar "We are Pop Candy"

* * *

10 minutos antes tras los camarines

* * *

México seguía como zombi al par de chicas

- listo hermanito, vístete

- que?

- Yo creía que las que se iban a vestir eran ustedes

- Ohoo, nosotras también- respondió coco cínica mente – solo que primero debemos arreglarte a ti

- Ni loco!

- Activar plan A en tres

- Dos - continuó Itzel

- Uno… ahora!

- Ahaaaaaa ~ – grito afeminado que lanzó Juan cuando dos cuerpos le cayeron encima

Luego de eso perdió a conciencia, y cuando la recupero estaba vestido cono Len, y talvés lo peor, ellas ya se habían cambiado! Lo cual lo hizo gritar nuevamente

- Que fue eso? – preguntó Uruguay , jugando con sus inseparables brillitos

- Ni idea – respondió el español comiendo un tomate

- De donde sacaste eso?

- *Munch munch* que cosa?

- Ese tomate – dijo Sebastián apuntando la fruta que tenia el español entre sus manos

- Estoy comiendo tomate? – dijo sorprendido – como sea - dijo mientras continuaba comiendo

- Ok…

El primero número ya había terminado y ahora volvían a la interminable batalla de quien cantaba

- yo quiero yo quiero! – gritaba eufórico el argentino

- por amor a Dios, que él no cante por favor – rogaba al cielo el chileno

- porque lo dices mon amour? – no necesitan que les diga quien es ¬ ¬

- porque se que si canta me va a terminar humillando de alguna forma – decía tiritando el castaño

- muy bien Martín, que quieres cantar? – preguntó Kiku

- chico gay de Yaoi X - dijo con cara de estúpido

-que no, que no, que no, que no lo haga porfavooor! – chile estaba rezándole a todos los dioses que que detuvieran a su hermano de lo que quería hacer

- antes de nada, esta canción va dedicada ti Manu – grito Martín al micrófono

- lo sabía!, savia que si ese weon tomaba en micrófono yo iba a terminar avergonzado! – gritaba chile, tan rojo como los tomates que comía Romano.

- Che Manu, no grites mi amor – Manu habría respondido algo, pero la música comenzó y no le dio tiempo

…Guapo tierno por que no volteas a verme

yo ya no niego mis sentimientos creciendo

quiero seguir creyendo soñando y cada que

te veo grito mas quiero tenerte cerca (x4)

dejas que tu frió sienta

Chico gay chico gay tu vida quiero ser

por favor quedate chico gay chico gay

disculpas si hubieras chico gay chico gay

este amor no se va chico gay gay

chico gay…

La noche mejoraba a medida que las latas y botellas vacías de cerveza se amontonaban en el bote de la basura.

Cuando ya se hubieron comido todo lo que pudieron y se habían tomado todo e alcohol que había en la casa del americano, incluso la dotación de vodka que Rusia había traído como equipaje, a todos los semes se les ocurrió cantar sexy bitch, cosa que hizo enojar a ciertos lindos ukes.

Ahora, la siguiente ecuación – aparece Alemania vestido como profesor de universidad, con lentes, una pizarra y todo lo necesario -

…Semes idiotas + ukes enojados + muchos objetos frágiles y corto punzantes =…

EXACTO! Una gran catástrofe que termina con todo en el lugar – desaparece la pizarra y el tipo sexy rubio y de ojos azules

-Cuando los lindos chicos pararon de golpear a los demás, estos trataron de disculparse

- lo lamento, por favor no te enojes – seme X

- no me hables – uke X volteándose indignado

- pero…

- nada de peros, no habrá sexo hasta nuevo aviso

- queeeeeee!

- …

- nooooooooooooooooooooo ̴

Luego de esta gran desilusión lo pobres no tuvieron mas opción que irse a dormir. Además, digamos que terminaron durmiendo en el suelo de las habitaciones de los latinos, ya que al menos ellos no estaban enojados con nadie a excepción de Manuel que estaba furioso con Martín

- buenas noches Francis

- buenas noches Alfred

- buena noches niños ^w^

- buenas noches padre – gritaron desde todas las habitaciones

- se pueden callar? – gritaba México N. - ademas, porque están durmiendo en nuestra pieza?

- Quieres echar a tu padre? – pregunto Antonio con una cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia

- Suspiro- como sea, solo duérmanse

- Pero… quien apaga la luz? - pregunto ecuador ya cómodamente acostado en su cama

- Alemania – dicto Francia

- Porque yo? – pregunto el alemán

- Se hombre y apagala – respondió el otro

- Soy muy hombre y no pro eso debo apagar la maldita luz

- Suspiro por parte del americano- desconecta-la de ahí – dijo señalando un interruptor en la pared – desconecta la luz de toda la casa

-En la habitación de al lado; osea, con Manu y Martín

- Manu, puedes apagar la luz?

- No – contesto el chileno

- Porque, si ya te vas a dormir?

- Porque no quiero!

- No me digas que … aun le temes a…

- No!, ni siquiera lo digas! – se corta la luz

- Gyaaaaa- grito poco macho por parte de chile

- No que ya no le temes? – dijo Martín a modo de burla

- Callate! El estupido miedo me volvio desde el terremoto- respondió el otro temblando y tapándose la cara con la sabana

Martín vio su oportunidad y actuó. Se paró, camino hasta la cama del otro y se metió en esta para consolar otro, con una mano en la cabeza le comenzó a susurrar que todo estaría bien, que no tuviera miedo porque e estaba ahí para cuidarlo, y en respuesta Manu se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo.

* * *

Así fue como termino la primera noche en casa del americano, iba a poner un lime entre Alfred y Arthur pero el tiempo no me dio, talvés lo haga como un extra mientras esperan por el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo tres parte I

Finalmente otro cap, si lo se me tarde muuuuuu~cho tiempo en subirlo pero en mi defenza, ok no tengo ninguna excusa pero bueno, entretenganze

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en bajar a desayunar fueron China y Rusia.

- Nyaa~ que sueño - dijo el mas bajo junto con un bostezo.

El ruso solo le sonrió y le ofreció del café que estaba bebiendo. El otro tomó la taza, lo probó y puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Esta amargo –se quejó mientras posaba la taza en la mesa.

- Buenos días - dijo Arthur entrando a la cocina con grandes ojeras y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal (si es que es posible).

- Buenos días - respondieron los otros dos automáticamente.

Arthur sacó una taza, se sirvió té y se preparo unas tostadas.

Las tres naciones comieron tranquilamente por diez minutos, luego llegaron Italia y Alemania. El primero se sentó a la mesa y el segundo se quedó en la puerta.

- Vee~ Doitsu, ¿Por qué no te sientas?

- Siento como si me hubieran dado de palos toda la noche, no quiero tener que moverme más de lo necesario- expreso mientras movía sus hombros ante las molestias en su cuerpo.

- Jaja-rió alguien- ¿El macho patatas está adolorido?

Alemania suspiró. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

- Buenos días Romano, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- ¿Ya ti que te importa?- respondió, como siempre, a Alemania.

- Hermano, ¡No seas malo con Alemania!-le espeto Italia a su hermano.

- Bueno, bueno, te daré un consejo: yo que tu salgo de ahí en los próximos tres segundos- miró a Alemania.

- ¿Por q...- el pobre no pudo terminar la oración ya que un montón de adolescentes y un español, le pasaron por encima en su carrera por llegar a comer algo.

- ¿Quién sabe que tiene el idiota para comer?

- Niños, ¡compórtense! - gritaba la, para romano _mami _España, y para todos los demás, el padre de aquellas criaturas

- Bueno, ¿Quién sabe que tiene el _gringo _para comer? - los latinos se comenzaron a reír, sabían cuanto odiaba el rubio aquella palabra, y solo lamentaron que no estuviera presente, pero al menos la reacción del rubio mayor les daría algo de entretención. El ojiverde estaba tomando té, y al escuchar esta palabra casi se ahoga con el, consiguiendo ensuciarse la camisa que traía.

- Buenos ustedes al refrigerador, nosotros a la despensa, y los que quedan revisen los demás estantes - los adolescentes se comenzaron a mover según lo que habían acordado. Los minutos consiguientes trascurrieron básicamente en descartar comida.

- ¡Encontré hamburguesas! - gritó uno desde un estante.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota comería hamburguesas al desayuno? - en su cuarto, el norteamericano, se despertó automáticamente por la extraña sensación de que alguien se estaba burlando de él

- ¡Encontré leche! –exclamó otra voz

- Si, la necesitaremos

- Encontramos café - dijeron Coco e Itzel agitando la pequeña lata entre sus manos mientras el mexicano mayor las mantenía sobre sus hombros

- Ya bajen que me pesan - mientras, todas las naciones mayores los veían, algunos con cariño, recordando los tiempos en que tenían un protegido, otros con ganas de querer tomarlos y enseñarles como comportarse, pero todos internamente sabiendo que eran casi niños y que por tanto, tenían derecho a comportarse como tales.

- ¡Lo encontré!, ¡lo encontré! - Bolivia estaba feliz dentro de un gran estante (tengan en cuenta que para todo lo que come Alfred, debe tener una enorme cocina)

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- ¡Cereal!- respondió

- ¡Siii! - una horda de latinos corrió hacia donde su hermano y comenzaron a sacar comida, hasta que todos tuvieron una caja de cereal en la mano.

- Sii, ¡chocolate y malvaviscos! - dijo chile feliz.

- Buu, me toco frutilla. Che Manu, cámbiamelo - dijo el rubio con su cara de "soy hermoso deben hacer lo que diga".

- qhe nigse je ohcugrra pengarlo - (Manu: que ni se te ocurra pensarlo) dijo el otro con un puñado de cereal en la boca, el cual trago para preguntar - ¿y no que te gustaba la frutilla?

- Si, pero no confió en esto

- Hey ¡encontraron mi cereal! - grito feliz el americano, quien venia entrando en la cocina

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Los sacaron del mercado hace un tiempo porque dijeron que tanta azúcar tenia que ser dañina - dijo con una cara que decía _"malditos encargados del departamento de salud, que no me dejan comer tranquilo". _Argentina sacó un par de lentes y se puso a leer mientras su hermano continuaba comiendo feliz.

- Cada porción contiene un 90% de azúcar, 8% de gelatina y un 2% de colorantes y saborizantes artificiales.

- Eso es incluso peor que comerse un kilo azúcar - dijo el moreno.

-El consumo excesivo de este producto puede generar alucinaciones y/o risa excesiva.

- Eso lo explica todo - todos en la sala asintieron.

- Fecha de elaboración: 15/8/2004. Consumir antes de: 8/6/2005 después de un mes de abierto el envase.

- Muy bien, no me comería esto aunque me pagaran - comento Perú apareciendo al lado de sus hermanos.

- Te doy tres mil dólares si te lo comes - dijo chile con una cara que no predestinaba nada bueno.

- Mige, lo haces y te castigo- dijo Romano que estaba sentado en la mesa.

- No lo haría ni por 10.000 dólares. No soy tan idiota.

- Te doy un millón - todas las miradas de la sala fueron a dar al americano.

- Alfred, no los alientes - dijo Iggy en tono de reproche.

- Pero quiero ver que pasa~ - dijo poniendo cara de corderito.

- ¡Hecho! - dijo el Miguel

- ¡Sii! - los otros tres fueron felices por la respuesta mientras todos los demás estaban expectantes. El menor tomó la caja y la abrió, repentinamente su rostro se ensombreció y comenzó a balbucear.

-¡E-es-esto se mueve! - Perú salio corriendo y se escondió tras su padre

- Sii, como no, es solo que no te atreves a hacerlo- Chile tomó la caja y miró dentro junto con los otros dos rubios.

- ¡M-maldición era verdad! - todos salieron corriendo y se escudaron tras sus padres. Argentina corrió con Antonio, chile con Romano y Alfred acabó abrazado a su ex tutor, quien lo abrazó para que se sintiera protegido.

Luego de 30 minutos, y de que medio escuadrón contra objetos radiactivos se llevara el condenado alimento, todos se encontraron en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Alemania aburrido.

-Emm ni idea, hagan lo que quieran ¿si? - Los dos de habla inglesa estaban nerviosos.

- ¬¬ ¿seguros que no planean algo?

Sudando nervioso - si, seguros - contesto el ojiverde

- entonces ¿Por qué están en traje de baño? y ¿Por qué América tiene un para sol tras su espalda? - preguntó Rusia en tono infantil

- ¿Qué parasol? - pregunto el de lentes tratando de que pasara desapercibido.

- Se nota, esa cosa es mas alta que tú – respondió China

- _Fuck_

- Bueno, vayamos todos a la piscina. Pero apúrense, hace calor - así, luego de diez minutos, todos estaban con sus respectivos bolsos y listos para irse

* * *

Si, es corto pero tengo la contnuacion lista asique si a alquien aun le importa, lo subire esta semana

Como siempre se haceptan todo tipo de comentarios


End file.
